


The Mahogany and Vinyl Lined Bed

by Darkraider



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I was having a bad day, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Readers choice if they were friends or boy friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkraider/pseuds/Darkraider
Summary: I don't even know. It was based on my emotions.





	

Dan used to laugh.  
Dan used to have fun.  
Dan used to love.

But now all Dan does is lay in silence, in his mahogany and vinyl lined bed. Only he will never get up and laugh. For once you lay in the mahogany and vinyl lined bed, you never get up. 

Phil would visit him. Bring him flowers and set it at the headrest. But Dan never heard him. For Dan is laying in the mahogany and vinyl lined bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am Darkraider [Archive of Own] and Soundscream56 [Wattpad]


End file.
